Another Way to Die
by zombiecat138
Summary: "What did they tell you?" My mom asked as I sat on her bed. I looked up at her eyes to see her fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear of what will happen to me. Fear of my fate. Before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I thought my life was hard to deal with. After I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I realized that it was only the start to all my troubles. Sequel to "Watch Your Step". Jessica is now an agent.
1. Chapter 1: I Chose Right

**AN: Hello everyone! I am back again with an all new story! I can't believe I finished the first one, still blows my mind. Okay so this one is obviously gonna deal with Jessica joining S.H.I.E.L.D so be prepared to see a lot of familiar faces from the movies and comics.**

**I recently saw the Amazing Spider-Man 2 and I have to say that I loved the shit out of it. I know some people didn't think it was good, but haters gonna hate. It's what inspired me to start this up again. If you have not read my other fic "Watch Your Step" please read that first before you read this.**

**There are some grammar mistakes and errors, please forgive. Disclaimer, I own no one!**

Chapter 1: I Chose Right

"What did they tell you?" My mom asked as I sat on her bed. I looked up at her eyes to see her fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear of what will happen to me. Fear of my fate.  
My life hasn't been easy lately. First there was me finding out that my birth father is really the corporate, crack pot, maniac also known as Norman Osborn. He kidnapped me and tried to make me into his own health keg that he can tap into whenever he feels sick. The bastard used his son, my half-brother, to be best friends with me. Harry made me think he would never hurt me only to betray that trust.

After I escaped from that place I only put myself in a worse spot. I felt like it wouldn't matter if I kept running away from OsCorp. Eventually I would need to slow down and that's when they will find me. Instead of running, I was given another option by someone else. S.H.I.E.L.D.

A few agents came to my door when I wanted to run away and they told me a "Nick Fury" wanted to speak with me. Maybe having this talk will save my life.

* * *

I sat down at the table in the interrogation room. The room was made of metal, the walls, the floor, the furniture. No windows were here, just one door to get in and out of. This was very intimidating, I mean I don't know what to expect from Nick Fury. I glanced up at Agent Coulson who was waiting by the door, "He'll be here in a moment."

Running is no longer an option, listening to these guys seems to be the only one that is smart. I called my mom earlier and told her that I was going to talk to S.H.I.E.L.D. She didn't want me to at first, but I managed to calm her down and convince her to go wait at home.

"Don't worry; my guys will look after her. They're the best," Coulson said when we were coming here. I trusted his word. He seemed like an honest agent. The kind that has no need to lie, well at least toy with me like that. The door opened up.

A tall, bald man entered. He was wearing a long, black trench coat. There was a scar on his eye, like an 'X', but over that was an eye patch. I wonder how that happened. He must have pissed off the wrong guy.

"Miss Drew? You've seem to have gotten yourself into quiet a mess," He sat down across from me, "My name is Nick Fury. I'm the Director here at S.H.I.E.L.D."

He was holding a folder of some kind. I didn't know what it said, he was covering it, "I've heard a lot about you and I have to say, I'm impressed."

"What have you heard about me?" I shrugged. He slapped the folder on the table, "The question is what haven't I heard about you?" He adjusted his seating and pulled a remote from his coat and pressed a button. The room suddenly lite up with the walls being screens, like on a TV; all of the frames had me in them. In one I was just a little kid sitting on a slab, and then I was playing with a ball on another screen. More screens showed me crawling the walls of my room or ceiling.

There was one screen where it looked like the camera was from the point of view of something small, but it was moving. Like the camera was on… "You put a camera on my cat?" I asked.

"We had to keep an eye on you somehow," Fury pressed another button and all the screens showed footage of me from Miles's point of view. There was one of me dressed up in my Spider-Woman suit, "Don't worry, it's only on his collar. We didn't surgically plant the device.'

"But this is still pretty fucked up!" I pointed at the screens, "You know how much of an invasion of privacy that is? This is illegal!" I shouted seeing another screen of me sleeping.

"So are you. According to these reports, you're not even fully human," he picked up the folder, "Like that is my fault? I didn't ask to be this. All I want is to be normal like any teenage girl would want."

Fury pressed another button, "That why you go out playing 'Superhero' at night when you're supposed to be sleeping?" the screens showed me from all over the city stopping crime and beating up criminals. Damn it.

"Nice outfit by the way," Fury stood up, "You going out there seemed to have stirred up attention with Norman Osborn."

"You know about that too?" I asked when he clicked the remote showing me as a prisoner at OsCorp. There were images of me lying against the wall, near death, as well as some of me escaping that place.

"Like I said, we know I lot about you."

"Yet you did nothing-," I threw my hands up, "No," Fury stopped me from ranting, "If you'd have waited a little longer, we were going to get you out of there. You might not be fully human, but you are a citizen of the United States."

"So the whole me not being human deal, that really illegal or—?"

The screens went to showing my mom, but it showed her being blasted with a radiation beam, just like she told me. Fury put his hands on his hips, "You are technically a product of illegal experimentation. Someone like you can cause quiet a lot of issues."

"So are you gonna lock me away? Quiet me from doing damage to the public?" I asked. Fury shook his head, "No, I want you to become an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Excuse me?" I had to hear that again.

"I want you to go out there and put your abilities to use. You will be trained by the best."

I sat up straight in my chair, "Hold on, hold on. You basically want me to be a weapon for you to use when you don't want to risk the lives of your agents or whatever?"

"I wouldn't have said it like that, but that's pretty much it."

I sunk back in my chair, "Awesome," it wasn't at all, "I got one guy trying to use me for miracle cure and you want to make me a weapon."

"You wouldn't be treated like that. You'd be trained the same as any of our other members," He placed his hands on the table. I glanced up at him, "Why do you want me? I'm pretty sure you'd be better off with 'Spider-Man'," I pointed at the screen when it showed footage of me teaming up with Big Boy, "He's a better superhero than me."

"Which is the exact reason we want you and not him," he turned to the screen, "That's all this guy is. A superhero. A face that everyone can look to when the chips are down. He can't handle the pressure or sacrifice. He's a better poster boy than a spy," he turned back to me, "You do. You are much more about stealth. You don't make a lot of noise, in fact, you like being hidden."

I shrugged, "I know how not to get caught."

"Which is perfect," he sat back down, "Do you want to help people? Like really stop bad stuff from happening?"

"I already do," I simply said. Fury shook his head, "No, two-bit criminals are a dime-a-dozen. I'm talking about global threats, terrorists, tyrants, crooked organizations."

"Like OsCorp?" that got my attention. He nodded, "Stuff that will matter in the long run. You can stop it and make a difference. You can give yourself more meaning by working for us."

Doing more with myself? That sounded dangerous, but at the same time I wanted to do it, "I don't know, General. That's quite a big leap from stopping bank robbers and car thieves."

"Well, how about this. If you join us we can protect you from Norman Osborn," I felt uneasy at that name, "He tried to take you once, it's only a matter of time before he does it again."

I crossed my arms, "And what exactly would you do to protect me?"

"You are looking at three options, Jessica. Option one, you don't join us and he kills your mom, and then takes you just so he can poke at you. Doesn't sound too great, right?"

Sounds awful, "Option two, you do join us and we move your mother across the country. You would only see her ever so often, but she would be safe. Meanwhile you get to train and work for us."

Mom would be safer away from me, but I know for a fact she would hate that, "What's option three?"

"You and your mom stay at a S.H.I.E.L.D. base, at least until we get our mobile one up and running. Your mom use to be scientist, I could put her back in the labs while you go out doing your assignments. You'll be together and always under constant security."

That sounded like the best one, the most likable one to me at least. But being under constant S.H.I.E.L.D. watch? It was a double-edged sword. I sighed, "Option three."

"I like option three too. We already sent a team to your apartment to pack up your stuff," Fury stood up with the folder.

"Wait what?" I stood up quickly too, "We sent a team. You may recognize someone there."

Before he left the room, I had to ask, "Wait? Did I even have a choice in the matter?"

Fury smirked at me, "You chose right," the door shut.

* * *

When I walked into my apartment I saw S.H.I.E.L.D. agents all over packing my mom and mine's stuff in boxes. There was a blonde woman with her back toward me as she was ordering two agents lifting a couch, "Be careful with that, you don't want to buy it do you?"

"Hey," I said making my entrance. When she turned around I realized it was Ms. Danvers, my school dean.

"Hey, Jessica, don't worry I'll make sure these guys don't screw anything up," she smiled at me. I wasn't smiling, "You worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.? This entire time you have worked for them?"

"We had to keep an eye on you somehow, kiddo," She had her arms crossed as she told me that.

I threw mine in the air, "Un-fucking-believable! That's how you landed that job at school. Is that why you were always going easy on me? Why you worried?"

Carol turned toward me, "Calm down. You were a good kid, that's why I gave you a break."

"You knew this whole time. Anyone else I need to know that was an undercover agent?" I spat. She nodded her head, "Well, technically Dr. Samson is an alley of S.H.I.E.L.D., if that helps?"

"It doesn't!" I said right before walking off to my mother's room. She was packing her books and folders, "Oh, you're here. They just walked in and said they were here to help."

"Yeah, I figured," I sat on her bed, "I'm sorry this is all a mess, Mom. If I'd have known all of this was going to happen, I would never have done the things I did. I would have just-."

"You can't blame yourself for that now. You wanted to help, to express yourself. It was only a matter of time," My mother started to pack her clothes, "So what now?"

I looked down at my feet, "Well, you're not gonna like it," my voice turned into dread. I hate explaining difficult stories to my mom. She always asks about every little detail when I just want to get the point out.

"What did they tell you?" I turned to look at my mom. She was scared; terrified of mine and Fury's discussion. I sighed, "We're moving in with S.H.I.E.L.D."

She didn't say anything, but let me continue, "I was given three options and I picked the one that would have us under constant protection and we will be together. The guy with one eye, Fury, said that we would live at a headquarters here until they get a better place for to live in."

"But we're moving to a Government owned building? That doesn't sound weird to you? Will you continue to go to school? Can I still go to work?"

Before my mother could start blabbering about all these questions, I just wanted to tell her the important things, "I'm going to be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What? You can't just drop everything and go work for these people."

"I have to if I want to keep you safe," I stood up to approach her, "Mom, I know you wanted me to live a normal, happy life, but that can never happen."

I stopped to catch my breath, "I was never going to be the normal smart girl and I'm sorry for that," her face looked like she was upset, let down. Another thing I hate that I do to my mom, disappointing her. There's no worse feeling than that.

"You're a fighter," she whispered, "You always have been. As a child you would come home with scraped up knees and busted up chins. I worried about you," she glanced up at me, "I hated seeing my baby harmed. I couldn't stand it. And now you want to go out into the world," she threw her arm out, "You want to beat up bad guys and get hurt and I can't stop you."

My mother sat down on the bed again. She let out a sigh, "I can't stop you from doing what you want. All I can do is just stand by and hope you don't get hurt."

She shut her eyes, "I'm useless. I'm a lousy mother."

"Stop saying that, Mom," I went to sit next to her, "You did all you could. But you're right. I want to do this."

She gave me a weak smile, "As long as this is your decision. The best choice you want? There's nothing else?"

"No," I reassured her, "I chose right."

* * *

Walking into the headquarters with our stuff was not as intimidating as I thought it would be. Coulson showed us to our room that we would be staying in, "This room is temporary, at least until our main base is up. So don't get to comfy here," he was holding a small box and handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Carol packed this box herself at your house. She wanted to make sure it was the first thing you got."

I took it and started to go through it. I found Bova, my stuffed cow doll in here as well as that Norse mythology book. I really need to get rid of this stupid thing. I dug deeper to see some old pictures. There was one of me and Gwen at one of her debate team competitions. She won first prize and her dad took us to her favorite restaurant. I think it was the first time I went to a fancy place like that. Another photo was of me and Gwen again, but we were in middle school. This was on one of the field trips to Central Park. I find it hard to believe that I've know her for such a long time, yet she doesn't know about my "Spider-Woman" powers. It's better that way.

The last photo in here was of me, Miles, and my parents in our old house. The one that I use to visit after my dad died and we had to move out. I was six in here and happy as can be. Miles was just a kitten in this too, I was holding him. These pictures reflected my old life, my childhood. I'm gonna miss it.

I stuck my hand in again to pull out my red mask. I looked at it's white eyes and smirked. This is who I am now. This is my life.

**AN: Okay, first chapter done. I know it was short, but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Let me know what you thought in the review. Also let me know what you thought about the Amazing Spider-Man 2. Did you love it, hate it? But please don't spoil it for anyone else, use a spoiler alert.**

**Okay, I'll be sure to update soon guys! Kisses!**


	2. Chapter 2: the Audition

**AN: Okay, it's been a long time! Sorry I haven't updated recently, but I'm here now. This chapter is going to be Jessica training to be an agent and let me tell you, she gets the best (not really, it's brutal).**

**Apologies for bad grammar/typos.**

Chapter 2: the Audition

I looked around my new room, one that I'm sharing with my mother. The two beds were up against a wall on opposite sides of one another. I'll take the left half of the room. There was a desk on my mother's side and a cabinet on mine. The room reminded me of the one I was in when Coulson brought me to talk to Fury. Everything was metal and cold. The fluorescent light flickered off my mother's face.  
"This isn't so bad. I mean it could be worse," she said unpacking a bag of her clothes. I huffed, "Oh yeah, might need to wear fluffy slippers so our feet don't get cold on the floor in the morning."  
My mom looked down and noticed how there was metal, "Oh, I could probably get some," I walked over to a small kennel to let Miles out, "Come here, fatso," I reached in. Miles let out a meow. I grabbed him and set him down on my bed. I began to inspect his collar for that camera Fury had on him.  
I saw a small glass lens that was so unnoticeable, that you would have to be searching for it to find it. I picked it off and was about to destroy it.  
"That little camera cost a lot of money to make," I quickly looked up to see Nick Fury at the door. Trench coat, eye patch, bald head, and all his glory, "So unless you wanna pay for it, I suggest you don't break it."  
My mother turned around to see him and was surprised, "Oh!" she walked up to him combing back a strand of her hair, "Hello, I'm-."  
"Miriam Drew, I know. You'll be working in our labs," Fury told her. My mother simply nodded, "Do you know exactly what field I'll be in?"  
"After some training, I'd like for you to go into toxicology. There's a weapons division we need to start up that would be useful to us. You could start in there."  
Mom just nodded, "Right."  
I stood up and he turned his attention toward me, "I'll take that by the way," he pointed at the camera still between my fingers. I gave it to him, "Did you just stop by for the camera or?"  
"Camera?" my mother asked.  
"Fury here had us on watch for," I turned to glance at him, "How long? Since I was eight?"  
My mother's eyes widened, "What?"

He said nothing, which terrified me might I had. The silence held over the room as he just glared at me. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything because I was afraid he would just up and kill both of us.

Instead he just held his hands behind his back, "Watching you was necessary for us. Ever since you came into our radar, we had to make sure you weren't the next biggest threat. Understand that it was for safety precautions on our part. With what you could do, can you blame us?"

I crossed my arms, "But all my life? Did you not see I was just a kid?"

"A kid with one hell of a history," he glanced over at my mom. She tilted her head down. What was that for?

"Then we saw how you wanted to help people. That really changed our perspective of you and believe me, it was a good move."

"I didn't do it to impress you," I winched my eyes. He walked over to my side of the bed to see my stuff laying there.

Fury picked up my costume, "You won't be needing this anymore," I walked up to him to grab it, "Why not?"

"You're a spy. Not a superhero. It's better if you hang that up for now," before he left the room he turned to me, "You wanna help people, I get that, but our world is not ready to look at masks."

I looked down at my costume. I worked so hard on this, like I'm pretty sure I pricked my fingers a hundred times until they bled. Fury is right though. I'm not a superhero any more. I'm going to be one of the best spies or agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. so this was pointless.

My mom came close to me, "I'll take that."

"Are you going to throw it away?" I asked somewhat horrified. She shook her head, "No, I was going to put it away for you."

"Oh," I let her have it, "What was with that earlier with Fury? He gave you a look and you reacted...scared by it."

She shrugged, "I don't know what you mean."

Before I could press further, Agent Coulson knocked on our door, "Miss Drew, a word?" I walked over to him, "What's up?"

"Your S.H.I.E.L.D. training will start today. You are to report to Agent Masters for combat practice," he handed me a navy blue suit, "What is this?"

"It's better to fight in, trust me. I practiced in one just like it," I held the suit closer to me, "Agent Masters? Is he a hard ass?"

Agent Coulson slightly tilted his head, "He has his methods, but if you follow what he says you should be fine. He's on level four."

That made me a little nervous. Agent Masters? Must be quiet the big shot around here because when Coulson did mention his name I felt a few glances over me. Maybe everyone gets training from him and knows just how tough he is. Or only special people do. Either way I had to go meet him.

I put on the suit and headed down there to level four. When the elevator opened up I stepped into the big, dim room. Nothing was here, nothing but lights flickering. The walls were made out of concrete and the floor was metal. This felt strange. I walked into the center, "Hello?"

"So, you're the new recruit Fury is so pleased about?" I quickly turned around to see a man standing there. He was wearing a white hooded cloak. I couldn't really see his face too well.

"I thought Fury didn't want superheroes?" I asked referring to the cloak. Looking closely at his suit he had a utility belt with some holsters on it.

"Who says I am a superhero?" he said looking up at me. I could see his face that had a white skull mask. I shrugged, "You're the one wearing a mask."

"Why I wear this is neither your concern nor Fury's. What you should be concerned about is how you will beat me."

Wait, what? I gave him a confused look, "You want me to beat you?"

"I want you to try, so I can know where you stand as far as combat. I'm predicting you will fall in thirty-two seconds. That's being generous though," he had a haunting voice.

"Okay then. Let's do this," I parted my legs in a fighting stance. I then swung my fist at him, but he grabbed it and threw it to the side. When he did that his jabbed me in the chin sending me back. I held my chin, looking at him with anger. I jumped up so I could go and kick him, except he side stepped out of the way and elbowed me when I landed.

"You still got fifteen seconds to go," he told me. That's it! I started to swing both my fists at him and he managed to block each and every one, easily. He lifted up his knee into my stomach and then back handed my face. I landed on the floor with a bloodied nose.

"Like I said, thirty-two seconds. Now, get up," I wiped my nose and got on my feet. This guy was damn good.

"You fight like a stupid, angry girl. Where did you learn to do that? On the playground?" I felt like I was being mocked by this asshole. I remained silent and let him continue, "If I'm going to train you, that non sense is going to stop. Now," he said taking a few steps back. I watched his every movement, "Hit me with these so called powers of yours."

"What?" Did Fury tell him what I can do?

"These 'powers' I have heard oh so much about. Hit me with them," this guy was serious.

"Why do you-," before I could finish he pulled out some small knives and threw them at me. I dodged out of the way. You asked for it asshole!

**ZAAK!**

I blasted him with it and he let out a pained yell. He fell to the floor on his hands and knees. I started to go to him, "I'm sorry, but why-."

"Enough!" he managed to yell. He began to rise up, "Come back tomorrow, same time."

I stepped back from him, "Okay," this guy was creepy. First he beats the shit out of me then he tells me to blast him with my powers. When I refuse he throws knives at me, where does Fury find these guys?

When I was going back to my room, I ran into Coulson again, "Level seven, pronto," my mouth dropped, "Level seven? For what?"

"Weapon's Training. I'd get down there. Your instructor is waiting."

* * *

I approached the empty range to look down the space that had the targets. No one was here at all. There was a handgun on the counter, just sitting there alone. Coulson said he was waiting, but he could have just said that to get me here. Maybe I was early, or the guy was late, but either way I slowly walked up to the gun.

"Pick it up," a voice said. I looked around to see where it was coming from, "Where are you?" I asked. Why do all these people feel the need to hide or be sneaky? I get it! You're the best in your field.

"Worry about that later. Now pick the gun up," I hesitantly reached for it, "Are you sure? I'm not good with-."

"Do it!" the voice got irritated. I quickly picked up the gun, "That there is a Walther PP handgun aka your new best friend," he paused for a moment, "Now shoot at the target. Let's see how good your aim is."

I held the gun up, "But I'm a pretty lousy-."

"Fire!"

**Blam! Blam! Blam!**

I shot three times at the human outline target far down the range. The noise was so loud that I turned away so I could hear again. When I did, someone dropped down from the rafters, practically scaring me. He was up there this whole time! I looked up at the ceiling then at the man. He was lean, but well-built with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"If that was a person at that distance, you would have shot him in the neck. Not bad, but it could be better, Jess," He said that looking passed me and over to my target. I looked over and could barely see what he was talking about. I gave him a confused face when he called me Jess. No one calls me that, "And you are?"

He stuck a hand out, "Barton. Agent Clint Barton. I'll be your trainer when it comes to weapons."

I shook his hand, "Agent Barton? So are you a world-class marksmen?" He smirked, "One of them. You're the chick that's half spider right?"

I nodded once, "I can stick to walls, yeah."

"You banging that guy version of you?" he asked calmly. My mouth dropped at that question, "No. He's not a guy version of me. We got our powers at totally different times," I winched my eyes at him, "Everyone always thinks that, but we have no relations other than the fact that he's a friend."

"Friend, right," his tone was a little mocking, "Let's go again. Fire down the range."

I did what he said, but I couldn't help but not be mad at him. I hope that isn't going to be like that every time I'm around him.

* * *

After my training session with Barton, I walked out the door to the shooting range. Coulson was waiting for me there. What now?

"Head down the hall. Espionage training."

I was going to pull out my hair. First it was getting my ass kicked by a guy wearing pirate boots, then it's having to listen to a smart-mouth marksmen. What kind of person will I interact with now?

I stepped inside a new room. The floors were wood and there were mats everywhere with bars and hoop swings. It was a gymnastics room. I could see pillars below the rafters and balancing beams in different levels of the air. But for once I was surprised to see no one was trying to be sneaky or show off their disappearing tricks. There was a woman with red hair standing in the middle of the entire gym.

I approached her, "Well, you're the first one that is just standing here and not hiding. All my other trainers were...weird."

She rolled her eyes, "Show offs," the woman held her hand out, "I'm Agent Natasha Romanov."

I took it, "Oh hey, I'm Jessica Drew-," I was pulled in as she held her foot out which tripped me to the ground. Agent Romanov stuck her leg to the back of my head, "Don't ever let your guard down for anyone. Especially strangers you never met."

She took her foot off me and held her hand out. I looked up at her realizing how she could have ended me. I didn't want to take her hand so I got up on my own.

Agent Romanov walked a circle around me, "How flexible can you get? How fast can you be? And how much can you take?"

"Enough," my tongue was sharp.

"Enough? That won't do. From the reports I got you have a unique biology that gets stronger once damaged. Do you realize the advantage you can have over anyone?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I-" She dropped down and swept a leg under me, knocking me down. She stood over me again, "I told you not to let your guard down."

"Are you gonna keep attacking me?" I asked still on the ground.

"Maybe. So stay alert. And get up. Never stay down for too long," I quickly got up and started to watch her movements.

"I want you stretch out starting with your legs, then arms. I want you to be as flexible and agile as can be."

I lifted my leg behind my bottom so I could do a flamingo stretch. She came and nudged my shoulder interrupting it, "What the hell?"

"And you need to be balanced."

I left out a scoff, "Maybe if you backed off a bit I could stretch out fine and do what you want me to do."

Agent Romanov raised an eyebrow and turned her back. I lifted my leg again, "Stop stretching. You see that platform at the very top of the room?" she pointed up. I saw it, but it was high up. I nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Get up there without sticking to walls."

I looked around the gym to see if there was a way up there with, but there wasn't just a straight shot up. If I want to get up to it I'd have to climb and jump to other areas first. This was an obstacle course, not just random piece of equipment scattered all over.

I backed up so I could get a running start to jump up to the first bar. Sprinting off, I pushed my foot off the ground and grabbed the metal piece, flipping myself around. I let my hands go when I caught enough momentum which had me fly up to the next highest bar. I kept doing this all the way until I hand to hop on a balancing beam. I grabbed the beam and pulled myself up so I was standing on it with one foot behind the other.

I just need to keep my balance. Don't fall Jessica, not now. I slowly walked over to the edge and there was rope dangling from a distance to me. Okay, I slowly backed up a few feet, then hurried my steps. I felt my weight pull me to one side so I jumped.

It was a pretty lousy jump and it cost me to miss the rope. Damn it. I was only an inch away from it.

My body crashed down on the mats in front of Agent Romanov. She looked down at me with a straight face, "Again."

Fuck.

I must have fallen like four more times at that jump because on the fifth time, I was starting to see stars when I'd fall. And it was the same thing that would happen, I'd hurry my steps just so I could get a good jump out of it, but right before the leap I would go off balance for a split second which kept messing me up. This was bogus!

Agent Romanov told me to get up, "Have you ever had dance classes?" she asked me once I got to my feet. I shook my head.

"Well, there are techniques we can do to help balance you out for that jump. I'll have someone bring in a barre tomorrow."

I glanced at her, "Are we done?"

"You busted your ass multiple times, of course we're not done," she gave me a smile.

"Of course," I groaned.

We did some yoga and let me tell you she had me stretching out every inch of me and it hurt. I think I ripped something a few times, but she told me "No breaks, keep going."

It sucked and my entire body was aching. I hobbled my way back to my room when Romanov released me. My mom wasn't here, she must be in the labs. I threw myself on the bed, face first and rested for what seemed like a second. A knock on the door was made. It was Coulson.

"I hope training went well today, Miss Drew."

"Is everyone crazy here?"

I felt a lot of weight suddenly on my bed. Coulson dropped six big text books next me. They were all different languages. Korean, Russian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, and German. I looked up at Coulson with my tired eyes, "You're joking."  
"You're an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. now, Jessica. That means you're an agent of Earth and Earth speaks a lot of languages. Study up."  
I threw my head back on the pillow. Great.

**AN: Poor, Jess. I think she worked her ass off more than any other time in her life and it's only going to get worse. Okay, thank you for reading guys! Let e know your thoughts! **


End file.
